Quelques instants aux Enfers
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Gland

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Gland**

Au début, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se supporter. Cela n'avait pas vraiment un lien avec Chloé. Non, c'était juste instinctif. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils se lançaient des piques, parfois se disputaient ouvertement, mais ils évitaient quand-même pour ne pas se faire tirer les oreilles comme des gamins par la blonde. Elle pouvait vraiment être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

Mais les affaires s'étaient enchainées. Ils s'étaient trouvés des points communs et leur amitié s'était formée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Les surnoms à la base insultant qu'ils s'étaient attribués étaient devenus affectifs.

Ils avaient été des ennemis.

Ils étaient devenus de véritables amis.

Ils étaient Daniel Espinoza et Lucifer Morningstar.

Ils étaient « Du Con » et « Du Gland ».


	2. Déréliction

**Déréliction**

Il avait toujours été en déréliction. Même quand il était tout petit et entouré de l'amour de ses parents, qui se montraient encore affectueux à l'époque, et de ses frères et sœur. Oui, mais voilà, il était le Porteur de Lumière. Une prophétie reposait sur ses épaules, l'isolant ainsi de ceux dont il était si proche avant et attirant quand même la méfiance de ses parents, bien que la plupart pensent qu'il était leur préféré.

Puis il s'était retrouvé en Enfer, cela avait été sa déchéance. Sa déréliction avait augmenté et il pensait que s'en était définitivement fini de toutes ses chances d'avoir un jour des personnes qui l'aimerait. Il n'était même plus sûr que l'amour de sa famille ait été un jour sincère.

Mais tout avait changé quand il l'avait rencontré. Chloé. Il n'était plus seul, enfin. Elle lui apportait une famille, avec celle qu'elle avait déjà et elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Sa famille n'était pas la seule responsable de sa déréliction. Il en était en partie la cause également et il ne pourrait retrouver les liens qu'il avait avec ses parents et sa fratrie que s'ils faisaient tous des efforts. Il ne devait pas rejeter toute personne voulant briser sa solitude, comme Maze ou Linda. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il serait Chloé contre lui, en regardant toute sa famille s'extasier sur le ventre rond de sa compagne et de leur enfant à venir, il se sentait fière de réaliser qu'il avait réussi. Il n'était plus seul.


	3. Fatigue

**Fatigue**

Elle était fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de non seulement devoir résoudre des enquêtes et d'en même temps faire du baby-sitting pour ces deux grands idiots. Ils étaient vraiment les pires des girouettes. Ils pouvaient s'entendre comme des larrons en foire et se crêper le chignon comme les pires des gamins, la seconde suivante. Et le pire, c'est que ce jour-là, c'était qu'ils se chamaillaient pour être la personne qui accompagnerait Trixie à la chasse aux bonbons, cette année, alors que Lucifer prétendait, les trois quarts du temps, ne pas aimer et supporter la petite.

Exaspérée, elle se frotta l'arête du nez, avant de crier :

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ?! Pour votre peine, vous êtes tous les deux punis. Consigner à la maison à devoir ouvrir la porte aux enfants qui viendront sonner et ce sera Maze et moi qui accompagneront Trixie !

-Mais Chloé !

-Mais Lieutenant !

-Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! Et pour la peine, vous êtes également privés de _Body Bags_ pour la semaine.

-Quoi, mais ce n'est pas juste ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Et pas de protestations, sinon c'est pour le mois. »

Ils firent tous les deux la moue avant de se mettre à bouder.

Vraiment, elle n'était entourée que de gamins.


	4. Partenaire

**Partenaire**

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça à chaque fois !

-Mais enfin, Lieutenant !

-Non Lucifer ! Je commence à en avoir assez ! Vous avez fait tout un plan pour devenir consultant pour la police et vous ne restez que quand l'affaire vous intéresse, peu importe que j'ai besoin de vous ou pas ! Ou encore lorsque vous découvrez ou comprenez quelque chose avant moi et refusez de me mettre au courant. Vous vous sauvez sans la moindre explication, et vous revenez la bouche en cœur, me mettant devant le fait accompli en refusant de me dire quoi que ce soit !

-Ce n'est pas vrai Lieutenant, je finis toujours par tout vous dire ! C'est juste vous qui ne me croyez pas.

-Oh, arrêtez avec vos histoires de Dieu et de Diable…

-Ah ! Vous voyez, vous recommencez ! Vous ne me croyez jamais, même quand je suis le plus sincère du monde !

-Bon, et admettons que je vous crois… Je vous demande juste de me dire ce que vous avez derrière la tête au lieu de toujours me prendre au dépourvu !

-D'accord Lieutenant, je vous promets que je serai sage et que je vous avertirai.

-Merci Lucifer… Oh, une dernière chose…

-Oui…

-Quand nous arrivons sur une affaire… Ne me laissez pas toute seule, parce qu'elle ne vous plait pas. On est des partenaires. Et des partenaires cela se soutient. »

Face au silence de Lucifer, elle reprit, hésitante :

« N'est-ce pas que nous sommes des partenaires, Lucifer ?

-Oui, souffla doucement. Oui, nous sommes partenaires. »


	5. Enfant

**Enfant**

Chloé était venue fouiller dans les appartements de Lucifer, tentant encore de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu. Le visage satanique de Lucifer. Le vrai visage du Diable. De son Lucifer. Cela remontait à il y a quelques mois, mais elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Mais elle n'osait que maintenant revenir chez lui. Ce n'était pas possible, son Lucifer n'était pas comme cela. Il était quelqu'un de bon, qui accordait beaucoup d'importance au bonheur des autres, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Lucifer était tellement blessé qu'il avait fini emmené par son frère, Amenadiel. Ce qu'elle avait été choquée quand elle l'avait vu arriver en volant, avec ses ailes dans le dos.

Alors elle en était là. Elle était revenue fouiller les appartements de Lucifer. Elle cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, comme preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et c'est là qu'elle la trouva. Dans une salle annexe à sa chambre. Une véritable collection de dessins. Des dessins vraiment réalistes d'enfants en compagnie de deux adultes, on aurait pu croire que c'était des photos. Elle en prit doucement un, où la douzaine d'enfants et les deux adultes étaient réunis.

Derrière était inscrit : _Premier séjour sur Terre pour toute la famille-6 mois après sa création_.

Derrière une seconde, de trois garçons, dont deux garçons aux visages familiers : _Anniversaire d'Uriel, avec Samäel/Lucifer et Amenadiel._

Ce n'était pas une preuve totale, mais au moins tangible sur laquelle débuter ses possibles recherches. Et au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose. Réelle ou pas, Lucifer aimait sa famille.


	6. Enfant bis

Un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour **_Bebec_**. J'espère que ce petit drabble te fera plaisir et je te souhaite un radieux anniversaire !

 **Enfant**

Il était heureux. Il revivait enfin réellement depuis longtemps. Depuis sa chute aux Enfers en vérité. Et qu'elle complète ironie, que ce soit en compagnie d'un prêtre qu'il se sente revivre.

Mais oui, alors qu'il jouait une musique endiablée avec l'homme d'Église, il sentait son cœur battre à nouveau, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas la même façon de battre que quand il était avec Chloé. Non, c'était… Différent. C'était exactement la même façon de battre que quand c'était les soirées de fête, de famille… Avant. Quand il était petit. Quand… Son Père lui apprenait à jouer du piano.

Il était donc à la fois ironique et logique, que ce soit auprès d'un des hommes de son père qu'il se sente revivre. Qu'il ait l'impression de redevenir, avec plaisir, ce qu'il n'a plus réussi à être depuis longtemps. Un enfant.


End file.
